Gesture sensing or gesture recognition represents an alternative or additional way of controlling an electronic device, in particular a mobile electronic device such as, for example, a smartphone, a tablet computer or an eBook reading device. Rather than using a keyboard or a mouse or touching individual points on a touchscreen, gesture detection allows to use specific defined movements by the user's finger or hand to interact with an electronic device in a convenient way. A possibile realization is to use touchless gesture sensing, using optical sensors and a corresponding evaluation arrangement. This technology involves for example driving infrared emitters and evaluating of the signals generated by photodetectors, which detect light reflected by an object. A drawback is a resulting considerable power consumption and a consequent lowering of the battery lifetime of the electronic device.